<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A ring with a lot of promises by Rxbycocoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179878">A ring with a lot of promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa'>Rxbycocoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, Mattsun is a simp lmao, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can call you my ex-boyfriend now." </p><p>"Is that seriously the first thing that you think of?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A ring with a lot of promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 7: Proposal/Hands</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Issei has held a lot of hands.</p><p>He has held the hands of the girlfriends he had before he accepted his sexuality. He has held hands with multiple guys. But none of them ever fit quite right. He doesn't understand why, but some were far too small, some are far too big. It is frustrating. </p><p>When he met Takahiro, he was mesmerized. Smile sweet like honey with hair as pink as his own cheeks after their eyes met. And for a while, Issei stared, absolutely enthralled.</p><p>His hand, when he held it, felt perfect. Like a puzzle piece fitting with another, the perfect size. Their fingers lock around each other, the crevices of their palms falling into each other like it has always been meant to be there. He never wanted to let go.</p><p>Both filled to the brim with sarcasm and snark, they would banter, never once were those banters serious, all words of insult used coated and dipped into fondness like caramel apples. Takahiro is not as sweet and bright as the colour of his hair, nor is he dark and untamable like his own curls. He is a perfect balance of teasing and charming, and he caught himself being entranced again.</p><p>His laughter is mellifluous, Issei wants to record it and keep it on loop forever. His eyes are like the moonlight reflecting perfectly on a surface of water. Small unnoticeable freckles on his cheeks scattered around like the fall-out of an eyeshadow, he wanted to count them, get lost on purpose, and then count again, just for a reason to stare at him. Issei smiles, he can do whatever his high schooler self yearned to do now.</p><p>"I'm home!" Issei shouts, pushing their door open. He faintly hears his boyfriend's 'Welcome home!' from the kitchen. His lips quirk up at the voice, he is indeed home.</p><p>Takahiro is chopping vegetables when he pokes his head in, singing some random song Issei doesn't know. He loves it anyway, even if it's out of tune. Takahiro would always complain it's unfair because apparently, Issei can sing so much better. He doesn't hear it, maybe it's just him being biased.</p><p>He hugs him from behind like he always does, kissing the back of his neck. He litters kisses across his shoulders and he closes his eyes, burying his face into the other's neck. His hands run down the side of his waist, feeling how built he is. He lets out a happy sigh, satisfied, and relieved after a day of dealing with crying people.</p><p>"Issei, move. I'm cooking." Takahiro wriggles.</p><p>"Nooo.. 'm recharging.." He mumbles out, hugging him tighter.</p><p>"You do realize that I have a knife, right?"</p><p>"You love me too much to do anything with it."</p><p>"People say to expect the unexpected. And you smell, go shower and maybe I'll think about cuddles."</p><p>"Fine.." Issei groans, walking out of the kitchen and into the bathroom which was connected to their kitchen. He shrugs his clothes off carelessly and hops in the shower, letting the warm water ease the sore muscles. He suddenly remembers the ring hidden in the unused bottom drawer of their bedside table. He feels nervous, even though he knows Takahiro would say yes according to the hints he had been dropping.</p><p>He knows Takahiro wouldn't like being proposed in a public place. They're not ones to show off their relationship. He was planning to do this today. But he feels his stomach twist at the thought of the time grows closer. He shakes the thought off for now and finishes off his shower.</p><p>After he gets dressed, and maybe staring at that specific drawer of their nightstand for a while, he goes back to the kitchen. Takahiro's done with dinner by the time he gets there. The shorter smiles at him and he falls in love all over again. Their dinner goes as usual, him rambling on about work and them bantering about nothing in particular. </p><p>They lounge around after dinner, sitting next to each other as they go through Disney movies. He's not focused on them. He can't be focused on Rapunzel when the hand he's holding and caressing would look so good with a ring decorated on the ring finger. He did not get to proposing that night when Takahiro is still awake.</p><p>Issei's eyes darts to his boyfriend who is currently sound asleep on their bed, mouth parted with quiet snores. Affection washes over him like waves and warmth fills his insides at the sight. He never gets tired of admiring his boyfriend. He takes the ring out of the drawer as quietly as he can be and opens the box to reveal a beautiful silver band with small gold flowers adorned on it as if they're vines climbing up, to reach the blooming big flower at the top. The flowers are because he loves Takahiro's last name and that his boyfriend adores them in general.</p><p>He gets an idea suddenly, a hypothetical lightbulb lighting up beside his head. He takes the ring out of the box delicately, puts the box down on the table, and slides the drawer shut. He climbs the bed, gently takes Takahiro's left hand into his, and slips it on. Issei grins proudly and kisses each of his fingers, before turning off the lamp and climbing under the covers with his beloved, snuggling close.</p><p>***<br/>
When he wakes up the next morning and hears sobbing, all of his eternal alarms went off. But then he remembers last night and he calms down. He takes in a breath and turns around, meeting swollen eyes from crying.</p><p>"Hey, Hiro. Would you marry me?" Issei asks, his voice hoarse from sleep. Takahiro starts sobbing even harder. Issei sits up and pulls him into a hug, running soothing hands down the other's spine.</p><p>"Of course, asshole.." A mumble comes out. "You can have just done this like a normal person when I'm awake." Takahiro whines.</p><p>Issei chuckles. "We were never normal anyway." He says as he pulls back from the hug, wiping tears off of Takahiro's face with his thumbs. Takahiro meets his eyes and kisses him, sweet and tender. </p><p>"I love you so much, you bastard."</p><p>"Love you too, dear fiancé." And they both beam with pure joy.</p><p> </p><p>"I can call you my ex-boyfriend now." Takahiro thinks out loud.</p><p>"Is that seriously the first thing that you think of?" Issei laughs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I"M LATE BAYBAY BUT YAY THE WEEK IS DONEEE</p><p>Twitter: @Rxbycocoa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>